2005 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
Overview ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1999 till:01/02/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1999 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–157_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/1999 till:15/06/1999 color:C2 text:Arlene (C2) from:28/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 color:C1 text:Bret (C1) from:30/06/1999 till:02/07/1999 color:TS text:Collette (TS) from:02/07/1999 till:08/07/1999 color:C2 text:Dennis (C2) from:04/07/1999 till:15/07/1999 color:C5 text:Ennis (C5) from:06/07/1999 till:08/07/1999 color:TS text:Ford (TS) from:11/07/1999 till:24/07/1999 color:C5 text:Gert (C5) from:20/07/1999 till:26/07/1999 color:C2 text:Harold (C2) from:21/07/1999 till:25/07/1999 color:C1 text:Irma (C1) from:24/07/1999 till:27/07/1999 color:TS text:Jorge (TS) barset:break from:27/07/1999 till:07/08/1999 color:C2 text:Katrina (C2) from:02/08/1999 till:14/08/1999 color:C3 text:Lee (C3) from:12/08/1999 till:23/08/1999 color:C4 text:Maria (C4) from:23/08/1999 till:25/08/1999 color:TS text:Nate (TS) from:23/08/1999 till:31/08/1999 color:C5 text:Orla (C5) from:28/08/1999 till:06/09/1999 color:C4 text:Pierre (C4) from:01/09/1999 till:11/09/1999 color:C4 text:Rita (C4) from:04/09/1999 till:12/09/1999 color:C3 text:Sean (C3) from:05/09/1999 till:19/09/1999 color:C4 text:"Tracy (C4)" from:16/09/1999 till:25/09/1999 color:C5 text:"Vince (C5)" barset:break from:18/09/1999 till:28/09/1999 color:C5 text:"Wilma (C5)" from:25/09/1999 till:05/10/1999 color:C4 text:"Alpha (C4)" from:30/09/1999 till:07/10/1999 color:C4 text:"Beta (C4)" from:04/10/1999 till:05/10/1999 color:TS text:"Unnamed (SS)" from:04/10/1999 till:11/10/1999 color:C4 text:"Gamma (C4)" from:08/10/1999 till:16/10/1999 color:C2 text:"Delta (C2)" from:08/10/1999 till:12/10/1999 color:C2 text:"Epsilon (C2)" from:15/10/1999 till:25/10/1999 color:C5 text:"Zeta (C5)" from:20/10/1999 till:27/10/1999 color:C3 text:"Eta (C3)" from:26/10/1999 till:04/11/1999 color:C5 text:"Theta (C5)" barset:break from:12/11/1999 till:22/11/1999 color:C4 text:"Iota (C4)" from:22/11/1999 till:30/11/1999 color:C3 text:"Kappa (C3)" from:29/11/1999 till:13/12/1999 color:C4 text:"Lambda (C4)" from:30/12/1999 till:03/01/2000 color:C3 text:"Mu (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 text:June from:01/07/1999 till:01/08/1999 text:July from:01/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 text:August from:01/09/1999 till:01/10/1999 text:September from:01/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 text:October from:01/11/1999 till:01/12/1999 text:November from:01/12/1999 till:01/01/2000 text:December from:01/01/2000 till:01/02/2000 text:January Systems Hurricane Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Collette Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Ennis Tropical Storm Ford Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harold Hurricane Irma Tropical Storm Jorge Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Hurricane Orla Main Article: Hurricane Orla (2005, Farm River) Hurricane Pierre Hurricane Rita Hurricane Sean Hurricane Tracy Hurricane Vince Hurricane Wilma Main Article: Hurricane Wilma (2005, Farm River) Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Unnamed Subtropical Storm Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 2000 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2011 season. This is the same list used in 1999 except for Ford, Irma, and Sean which replaces Franklin, Irene and Stan. The names Ford, Irma, Sean, Kappa, Lambda and Mu were used for the first time. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 2006, the World Meteorological Organization retired twelve names, Ennis, Gert, Orla, Tracy, Vince, Wilma, Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, Eta, Theta '''and Iota 'due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. This will be replaced by ''Emma, Ghita, Olympia, Tilda, Vernon and ''Whitney '' for 2011 Season. In 1996, the World Meteorological Organization determined that a Greek name can be retired in a particular season, but will be reused if needed in the future. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Category 5 Category:2005 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active Hurricane Seasons Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Destructive seasons